Our boyfriends
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: I've changed it. It's a series now. Weird, right? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I'm tired of never finding these two interacting as friends. So I wrote this! Of course, my twisted mind will probably scare you. Oh well...Enjoy! Sakura-chan, Shizune-chan, will you two give a disclaimer?

Shizune: Sure! ANBUShizuka doesn't own Naruto or any other affiliated characters or themes.

Sakura: Yep! We were created by Masashi Kishimoto. So...PROPS TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA!!!

Shizune: Oi, Tsunade-junior! Lay off the sake!

Sakura: NEVAH!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away with alcohol in hand)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y'know, Sakura-chan, I've been thinkin' about how similar our boyfriends are," Shizune said. It was a sudden thought. She turned to the younger kunoichi and asked, "Don't you think they act a lot alike?"

"You're right. They do. Does Kakashi...?"

"Come home after a mission covered in blood? Yes."

"Same with Sasuke..."

"When Sasuke sees you sleeping...?"

"Immediately vacates the room."

"That depends for me...especially on how Kakashi feels..."

"Ah. Does Kakashi jump on the bed at random times, while listening to music, and singing loudly?"

Shizune started laughing really hard. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she replied, "Y-yes...he d-does!! Ha! Ha!"

Sakura started giggling too. The two medic nin laughed and talked until their boyfriends arrived. Kakashi promptly took Shizune by the waist and kissed her cheek tenderly. Sasuke did the same to Sakura and then turned to go home. "Let's go. I'm tired." Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other oddly as their girlfriends broke into new mirth. All they did was say that they wanted to go home in unison...

"WAY too much...!"

"I know, right?"

_'They're so odd...' _thought the two confused men.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hope you liked it! Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: OK. I decided that I might make a series of the Our Boyfriends thing. I kinda got this weird idea that the girlfriends (aka Hinata and Tsunade) of the village wildmen (aka Naruto and Jiraiya) would talk easily about them. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat pensively beside the Hokage, watching as her boyfriend tried to complete the Rasengan. Tsunade looked at the young girl with an amused look on her face. She suddenly said, "I never figured they'd be so much alike."

Replying quietly, Hinata said, "Yes, I suppose so, Hokage-sama..."

"Come now, Hinata-chan. You're dating my grandson. The least you can do is call me by my name," the older woman teased. The younger female nodded her head and chuckled lightly. Tsunade watched as Naruto was blown back several hundred feet. Jiraiya just laughed. "That man..."

"Heh...he must be a real hand full..." Hinata stated. Her eyes glowed warmly as Naruto spotted them watching. He waved and grinned at them. Jiraiya also noticed and waved too. "Too much alike...!"

"They are grandson and grandfather..." Tsunade sighed.

"OI, HINATA-CHAN/ TSUNADE-CHAN! LET'S GET SOME RAMEN!!!" called the men as they rubbed their stomachs. The women looked at each other and smiled. They understood that the men were hungry...but they wanted to do something else really quick.

"All right. Tell ya what. We'll play tag and if you catch us, we have to go to Ichiraku's," Tsunade grinned.

"And if we lose?" Jiraiya quirked a silver brow.

"That's for us to decide," Tsunade winked. She had a suggestive smile on her face as she ran off saying, "You guys are IT!!!! Run, Hinata-chan!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Like I said. WEIRD!! I was so bored when I thought of this. I don't really know what I was thinkin' at the time...well...review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Here we go again!!! Random talking between chicks! About their boyfriends! OK, Ino-pig, Anko-chan! You're up!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soooo...how long've you been dating Iruka-sensei?" Ino asked quizzically. Her blue eyes were lit up, waiting for a response. She grinned as the violet haired special Jounin turned to her.

"What's it to you?" Anko said irritably. The entire day, Anko had had to fight off Iruka's fangirls. And she was tired. No denying that.

"Just wondering. Oh! You had to fight fangirls, didn't you? Same here. I hate them!! My Shika-kun!!!" Ino pouted. She flipped her blonde hair with a huff.

"Exactly. And that," Anko said, pointing at her boyfriend who was desperately trying to win a prize for her, "Is _my_ Ruka-kun. We understand each other then?"

"Yup. Y'know, you're not that bad once you get past the weird love of blood, that creepy tongue, and the sadistic personality," Ino quipped lightly. The Jounin bonked Ino in the head. "OW!"

"Yep. We're cool. What do you mean 'sadistic personality' ?" Anko asked innocently.

"Ino-chan, let's go. I'm gettin' tired!" Shikamaru waved. Under his arm, Shikamaru cradled a giant teddy bear. Ino hopped up and ran into his arms.

"Anko-chan! Look what I got!" Iruka shouted as he held up the biggest stuffed snake Anko had ever seen. Anko squealed happily and glomped Iruka.

"Oh, Ruka-kun! You're so sweet!" Anko said before kissing him fiercely. Iruka, being who he is, sat back and let it happen.

"OI! COME ON!!!! THAT'S THE THIR- NO- FOURTH TIME!!! JEEZ, DO YOU TWO EVEN BREATHE?!?!?!?!" Shikamaru yelled.

"...do we need to?" Iruka grinned.

"Ino-chan, let's go before they corrupt us any more..." Shikamaru sighed. He said under his breath, "Troublesome..." (A/N: That's our SHIKA!!! Whee! He's not OOC after all!!)

"Oh _Shika-kun..._"Ino cooed before she glomped him. And thus...the two chunin made out twenty times with barely any breathing breaks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Oh SO random! I love it when I'm like this!! Whee!!!!!! Oh well...REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: OK. For the sake of my fandom pals, I'm gonna post a new chapter on here.

--

Temari sat watching her boyfriend chow down on ramen with Kiba. She rolled her eyes when he swallowed a bit too fast. "Careful, Cho-kun. I don't want you dyin' on me yet..."

Ayame, Kiba's girlfriend, walked out with another bowl for her boyfriend. She smiled and said, rather ruefully, "Don't worry. He's never choked. He somehow manages to swallow it whole..."

Kiba gave her a startled look and burst out laughing. So did Temari. Her and the brunette girl talked for awhile about how Kiba and Chouji enjoyed their food. Suddenly, Temari asked, "Were there any rumors...about me and Shikamaru?"

Chouji promptly put down his bowl. Kiba did too and waited for the answer. Ayame blinked and said, "There were a few..."

"Let's go. I'm tired," Chouji stated. He tugged Temari's wrist gently and whispered to Kiba, "Tell Ayame she's awesome..."

Ayame looked at Temari rather oddly and quipped, "I'm certain that Chouji could tell you. Him and Shikamaru are best friends, after all..."

Temari gave her an amused smile and said, "Oh, I know! I've talked to him about it before. I did that right before I asked him out."

"I did the same to Kiba-kun, only I talked to him about-"

Kiba clamped his hand over Ayame's mouth and grinned widely at her. He clenched his teeth and hissed, "I thought we weren't gonna talk about that, darling..."

"Kiba, calm down! I was only gonna talk about how you thought Kurenai-san was hot!" Ayame exclaimed.

Temari gazed at Kiba, then Ayame, then back again. She burst out into a fit of laughter. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she fell back into Chouji's strong arms. She asked, her voice quivering with effort not to laugh again, "Why don't we go home now? My stomach hurts..."

Ayame grinned and said, "Speaking of which...Kiba, I'm not feeling very good. Would you walk me home and take care of me? I think I have a fever..."

--

Me: All right. That made no sense at all. In my head...it made sense. It really did. But now...it's confuzzling. Review. And tell me how messed up I am for thinking ChoTema is cute...


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I thought this story needed some love. So I'm gonna update!

--

Matsuri jumped and dodged her boyfriend's attacks. They were training until a voice rang out, "Oi, Matsuri-chan! What's up?" TenTen and Neji were walking towards them. According to Neji, this was strictly business. He had to talk to Gaara about signing a lasting treaty with Konoha.

"Hello, TenTen. What're they talking about? Neji-san seems...tense," Matsuri commented. The Hyuga was tense. He was standing straight up, glaring at the surrounding area. Sunagakure made him squirm, or so it appeared.

"Yeah, leaving Konoha seems to make him a bit jittery nowadays. He really doesn't like it here because the girl he was supposed to marry lived here."

"Oh, really? Wow! That must really make you mad too!"

"Not really. He liked me, as it turns out for even longer than me liking him. Ironic, huh? So yeah. He had no interest in her."

"Yikes. Harsh. So uh...what happened after that?" Matsuri asked. Her curiosity was dying to hear more.

"Oh...he told her that he was in love with someone else and she got pissed. And she used a technique that had him buried in the sand for an hour or so. We finally found him. We couldn't stop laughing. He kept scratching because the sand had gotten in his pants. And in one of the worst places too, from what I hear," giggled the weapons mistress. The brunette girls began laughing so hard that the boys looked over. "Don't worry about us, just keep talking. It's fine!"

"Odd..." Neji and Gaara said in unison.

"They both look so serious. I think it makes Gaara look so handsome...I like it when he smiles at me, though." Matsuri grinned. TenTen shook her head and laughed. Matsuri said, "Well, that's kinda like what Temari-san did. She used her fan to catch Gaara unaware, and she succeeded. But uh...he landed in the wrong place. He was supposed to land in a pool."

TenTen raised one brow in earnest. She questioned, "Where did he land?"

"In a bush of thistles." The laughter erupted from Matsuri then TenTen. The younger brunette said, "I don't mean to be horrid, but it was just so funny, because he'd pull one out and yell, 'OW!' And I was supposed to help...they were all over his butt!!" The girl giggled and tried to catch her breath.

"Are you telling embarrassing stories about me, Matsuri-chan?" Gaara interrogated. He had a small smile on his face. Matsuri nodded timidly and Gaara picked her up. "It's fine...I need to laugh about something and you do tell good stories..."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama!"

"Just Gaara, OK?"

"OK!" Matsuri pressed her lips to his cheek and Gaara blushed a bright red.

"Aw! Isn't that cute, Neji?!" TenTen squealed. Neji nodded and kissed TenTen on the lips. It was a light kiss, but still a kiss. And that was the first time Neji had shown his emotions to her in front of other people. "Wow."

"All right. Let's go before whatserface can come bury me in the sand again." Neji shivered at the memory and turned to walk away.

--

Me: All right!! I updated!! Review, please!!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: All right...just as I started to get ideas for this chapter...i realized one important thing: I'VE DONE ALL THE OTHER COUPLES!! Poor AsuKure...oh well. I think they were pretty well established as a couple to begin with. But...this is them, going over how they got together with childhood memories.

--

Kurenai turned to Asuma and smiled, "You know...it _is_ our anniversary..."

"I know. I don't wanna go anywhere, though. I kinda wanted to spend it here, with you," the dark haired man said. He put out his cigarette and hugged his beloved. "Do you remember how we got together?"

"Of course..."

**:FLASHBACK: "Oi, Kurenai-chan!! Congrats on making jounin!" Asuma shouted. He was running up to her, in the busy market, with his cigarette hanging precariously on his lips. Finally it fell from the movement and the bearded man cursed.**

**"Nice job, baka."**

**"C'mon...and I was about to ask you something."**

**"Huh? Ask me what?"**

**"Well...last night you said that you liked me but didn't want to start a relationship with someone who didn't care. But I do care, and I...wantedtoknowifyou'ddateme!" he rushed the end. Asuma's nerves were killing his laid-back composure. **

**"You're so nervous right ow, you can barely speak...so you do care...hunh. Yeah...I meant what I said last night Asuma."**

**"Hm?"**

**"When we...uh...halted for a bit, I said that I **_**loved**_** you. And I do. I love you..."**

**"Good! I'll pick you up at six for our date."**

**"WAIT! WHO SAID WE'D MAKE IT PUBLIC?! ASUMA!!" :END FLASHBACK:**

"Hahaha...yeah...those were the days, right?" Asuma laughed. He looked down at Kurenai who wiggled in his tight embrace.

She gazed at him and asked, "What about during class that one day? When we were still in the academy?"

"Oh, yeah! Dad never let that one go..."

**:FLASHBACK: It was an all-out shouting match. Asuma had picked on Kurenai for the last time. "YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW, YOU BAKA!!" she yelled. He had kept pulling her hair and she was tired of it. **

**"TRY IT!" he shouted in return. Asuma was seated behind Kureani usually, but now, he was on the desk, kneeling behind her and yelling. She was propped up on her chair, turned around to face him. But then, Sarutobi's father walked in. "DAD!!"**

**"Oops! Sorry!" someone apologized upon hitting someone. And the someone they had hit...was Asuma. He plunged forward and crushed his lips, accidentally, to Kurenai's. **

**"EWWW!!" they both squealed. The entire class giggled and smirked over the incident. :END FLASHBACK:**

"Hehe...I wonder...if dad would be proud..."

"Asuma, I'm sure he would be...and I think he'd be happy to know that...he's going to have another grandchild soon..."

"Kurenai, are you really?!"

"Yep!"

"HAHAHA!! I'm gonna be a daaad! I'm gonna be a daaad!" Asuma sang happily.

--

Me: Well, that ends this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and will review!


End file.
